William Afflis
| birth_place = Delphi, Indiana | death_date = | death_place = Tampa, Florida | resides = | billed = Reno, Nevada | trainer = Verne Gagne Joe Pazandak | debut = 1954 | retired = 1985 }} William Richard Afflis (June 27 1929 – November 10 1991) was an American football player and professional wrestler best known as Dick the Bruiser. Born in Delphi, Indiana, Afflis grew up in Lafayette, Indiana, graduating from Lafayette Jeff High school where he played football and wrestled. Afflis played varsity football at Purdue University and played for the Green Bay Packers in the early 1950s, as a lineman, before he became a pro wrestler. In the late '50s, Dick the Bruiser wrestled live every Thursday on TV in the Detroit area. His typical opponent was "an up and coming young (unknown) wrestler" who would be pulverized by the Bruiser. His matches and interviews were so effective he became a household name in the Detroit area. His only defeat on live TV was at the hands of Cowboy Bob Ellis. However, in two rematches with Ellis at the Olympia in Detroit, the Bruiser was victorious. Afflis, along with fellow wrestler and business partner Wilbur Snyder, purchased the Indianapolis NWA promotion in 1964 from its longtime owner Jim Barnett. Afflis renamed the territory the World Wrestling Association (WWA) and promoted himself as its champion. While he ran it as an independent promotion with its own titles and champion, the WWA had a working agreement with the larger AWA (owned by wrestler Verne Gagne), sharing talent and recognizing their championships. This agreement benefited both promotions and led to the Bruiser having multiple AWA Tag-Team Title reigns, primarily with tag team partner, The Crusher, who was billed as his "cousin". The Bruiser was the first to christen Manager Bobby Heenan with the nickname of "The Weasel" during his run in the territory. Afflis' WWA ran from 1964 until 1989, when Afflis finally tired of losing talent, TV, and fan attendance to the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Afflis, with his charisma, NFL notoriety, and gravelly-voiced, tough-guy persona was a legitimate cross-media star, becoming something of a hero in the Indianapolis area. Indianapolis native David Letterman would later name his television show's band "The World's Most Dangerous Band" as a derivation of Dick the Bruiser's nickname, "The World's Most Dangerous Wrestler." The moniker "Dick the Bruiser" was even used in the 1980s by George Baier, a co-host of the morning drive show on Detroit rock radio station WLLZ-FM. Baier's "Richard T. Bruiser" was an effective, entertaining impersonation of Afflis, who actually played himself in a number of popular TV ads for WLLZ. After retiring, Afflis worked as a talent agent for World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Afflis died of internal bleeding on November 10 1991, according to a spokesman for Suncoast Hospital in Largo, Fla., near his winter home. His widow, Louise, said her husband had been weight-lifting at home and ruptured a blood vessel in his esophagus. Finishing and trademark moves *Face Claw *Leg drop *Elbow Drop *Face Stomp Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Alliance' :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Wilbur Snyder *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*AWA World Tag Team Champion (5 times) - with The Crusher *'Japan Wrestling Association' :*NWA International Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with The Crusher *'NWA Chicago' :*NWA United States Heavyweight Champion (Chicago version) (1 time) :*NWA World Tag Team Champion (Chicago version) (1 time) - with Gene Kiniski *'NWA Detroit' :*NWA United States Heavyweight Champion (Detroit version) (4 times) *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' :*NWA United States Heavyweight Champion (Hawaii version) (1 time) *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' :*NWA Missouri Heavyweight Champion (3 times) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Hall of Fame (Class of 1994) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Heavyweight Champion (11 times) :*WWA World Tag Team Champion (14 times) - with The Crusher (6), Wilbur Snyder (3), Bruno Sammartino (1), Bill Miller (1), Spike Huber (1), Jeff Van Kamp (1), and Bobby Colt (1) *'World Wrestling Association (Los Angeles)' :*WWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'St. Louis Wrestling Hall of Fame' :*(Class of 2007) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team of the Year (1972) with The Crusher *'Other Titles' :*World Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version) (1 time) :*World Heavyweight Championship (Omaha version) (1 time) See also *William Afflis' event history External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Former football players Category:Wrestling executives Category:1929 births Category:1991 deaths Category:1954 debuts Category:1985 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:AWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Indiana wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers